And The Songbirds Are Singing
by Euphie94
Summary: Suite de Long Way To Go. Sakura, Sasuke et tout le groupe d'amis sont devenus des adultes "responsables"... Voici leurs histoires...
1. Prologue

**Crédits : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà ou me voilà comme vous voulez, avec la suite des histoires de Long Way To Go... Finalement j'ai réussi à écrire ce premier chapitre qui est un prologue **** -_-. **

**Cela durera surement sous plusieurs chapitres mais de courte longueur (ou pas^^). **

**Petit résumé de la fin de Long Way To Go : Tout le monde est heureux dans le meilleur des mondes ...^^Non, alors Sakura et Sasuke sont mariés tout comme Naruto et Hinata qui ont eu leur petite fille (dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom, -_-), Temari et Shikamaru, Tenten et Neji, ainsi que Ino et KIba sont toujours en couple. Voilà ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**And The Songbirds Are Singing:**

**Prologue: You can't stop the beat.**

Une journée normale dans une vie normale pour une nouvelle chirurgienne. Elle commençait à peine son service, qu'elle était déjà fatiguée, monde cruel des femmes enceintes. Mais comment avait fait Hinata pour supporter sa pendant neuf mois ? Surtout avec Naruto qui gigotent dans tous les sens. Mais pour le moment le plus dur allait être de l'annoncer à son mari. Elle redoutait un peu sa réaction, ne connaissant pas sa position sur le sujet. Ils étaient encore jeunes et s'étaient mariés il y a moins d'un an, mais en sa conscience de médecin, elle ne pourrait pas tuer ce petit être. Voilà à quoi pensait l'un des chirurgiens d'un des meilleurs hôpitaux de Tokyo, juste avant de commencer sa première opération qui, heureusement pour le patient n'était pas une opération des plus compliqués, au vu de l'état psychique dans lequel se trouvait sa chirurgienne récemment promue major de sa promotion le Dr Haruno Sakura. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se remémorer ces problèmes que son service était déjà terminé. En changeant de vêtements, elle se rappela ces années où elle travaillait avec Tenten et Temari, au restaurant avec Oki-San. Le bon temps quoi. L'insouciance, très peu de responsabilité, une vie d'ado quoi. Aujourd'hui c'était boulot, dodo, boulot, dodo ; c'est tout.

Durant le trajet du retour jusque chez elle, elle réfléchit à un bon moyen pour annoncer à son cher et tendre qu'ils allaient être parents. Malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble, les réactions de Sasuke la surprenaient toujours. Le souvenir d'une réunion de famille chez les Uchiha il y a quelques années lui revint en mémoire. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à une remarque de l'oncle de Sasuke :

_ « Et bien Sasuke, Quand vas-tu te décider à lâcher cette gueuse et te marier avec une vraie femme ?... »

La réaction de Sasuke fut immédiate et il mit son poing dans la figure de son oncle. Il allait continuer sa tâche mais son frère et son père l'en empêchèrent. Ils quittèrent la réception après l'incident. Ce jour-là, elle fut à la fois honteuse et fière. Honteuse qu'il ait frappé son oncle et fière qu'il l'ait défendu sans même réfléchir. N'étais-ce pas une preuve d'amour ? Qui sait peut être que la nouvelle de sa grossesse le fera tomber dans les pommes ?

Elle soupira, elle était arrivée à leur appartement. Elle mit les clés dans la serrure et entra, l'heure de la confrontation avait sonné.

**Fin du Prologue : You can't stop the beat.**

**Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plus, faîte le moi savoir si oui ou même non.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera (pas de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir).**

**A la prochaine.**

**Euphie94**


	2. Only the good die young

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 1, je vous laisse à cette courte lecture !

Neigea : Tout d'abord, merci de ton commentaire, je trépigne toujours sur ma chaise même si cela peut etre une critique tout est à prendre, bref ravie de voir que ma fic te plait j'espère que la suite te plairat autant.

MyCherryBlossom : Merci à toi aussi de ton commentaire. La suite la voilà, écrite depuis plus d'un mois mais pas le courage de publier et la flemme surtout. Je ne te prive pas plus longtemps de ce chapitre tant attendu !

Euphie 94

And the songbirds are singing.

Chapitre 1 : Only the good die young.

La nouvelle arriva sans prévenir, pendant une réunion avec ses associés Neji et Sasuke. C'est Temari, sa compagne qui le lui annonça, en personne. Elle avait dans ses bras le petit Asunai, son filleuil de trois ans, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, juste que quelque chose était arrivé à son papa. Remarquant la scène, Neji et Sasuke rejoignirent leurs amis. Arrivé à leur niveau, Temari les regarda avec des yeux tristes et désolés ; et elle leur annonça à eux aussi la terrible nouvelle :

_ Asuma est mort.

Tout deux se retournèrent vers Shikamaru pour lui présenter ses condoléances. Bien que Sasuke et Neji appréciaient énormément leur ancien professeur de mathématiques au lycée, il n'était pas aussi proche que Shikamaru, qui au fil des années avaient liés des liens fraternels avec leur professeur.

Shikamaru ne réagissait toujours pas à la nouvelle. Temarile voyait très bien, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle lançaun regrd suppliant à Sasuke et Neji qui comprirent le message :

_ Vas-y Shikamaru, on s'occupe du reste, déclara Neji.

Shikamaru réagit enfin. Il alla chercher son manteau, l'enfila et rejoingnit Temari, après un bref regard de remerciement pour ses deux amis qui continuaient la réunion. Temari prit le volant après avoir correctement Asunai. Le trajet se fit en silence ou presque ; le garçon de trois ans racontait sa matinée à son oncle préféré qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite :

_ ... et tatie Temari est venue me sercher pour aller te voir tonton Shika.

Après ça le petit se mit à fredonner une chanson qu'il avait du apprendre à l'école. Temari s'arrêta au feu rouge à quelques rues de l'hôpital nord de la ville.

_ Comment ? Demanda enfin Shikamaru.

_ Asuma était allé à la superette pour quelques courses et il y a eu un braquage, les voelurs en partant ont tirés dans le tas. Il ..., elle s'arrêta, il a été touché à deux reprises, le temps que les secours arrivent, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire.

Un autre feu rouge :

_ Shika...

_ Ca va, lui répondit-il.

Temari le vit très bien, ça n'allait pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que cela irait, il venait de perdre un être cher, elle pouvait comprendre sa tristesse. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital et il partirent à la rencontre de Kurenaï enceinte de cinq mois, effondrée et assise dans la salle des urgences attendant qu'on lui remette les affaires de son mari.

Fin du chapitre 1 : Only the good die young.

Bah, snif ! Le chapitre suivant devrait faire tranquillement son chemin. J'espère que cela vous a plus, laissez moi un commentaire si l'envie vous tente.

A la prochaine

Euphie 94


End file.
